My Own Twisted Little Game Called 'Life'
by Kage no Yoake
Summary: What if Kikyo had daughter, and Naraku was it's father, and if Sesshomaru fell in love with it. And what if that daughter was Kagome?
1. Title!

This will be the same story as Demon Daughters until the 4th chapter, then the will split, I want ideas for titles! PLEASE! Kagome is Kikyo and Naraku's daughter in this one (but he looked like Inu-Yasha so Kikyo didn't know until after talking to Naraku). In the other it's Inu-Yasha Kikyo.


	2. Proluge, Mother

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Prologue

_Almost 51 years ago, I pinned the man I loved to this tree._ Kikyo touched the rough bark and leaned her head against it. _And 1 year before that we made love under this tree, and 9 days later I bore a child. I froze her in time, and in the future, almost 17 years ago she was found on the Higurashi doorstep, and almost a year ago, she freed her father. Only one with my blood could do that._ Kikyo jumped down from the tree. She pulled her ribbon out of her hair, it was red, simple and elegant. Rather like her…

"Inu-Yasha?" A young Kikyo called, "Inu-Yasha!"

"What?" He didn't look down from the tree he sat on. 

"I just wanted to say…" She bit her lip.

"What?" Inu-Yasha snapped at her.

"I, I loveyou!' And she ran off into the forest.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha just stared at the place she had been. "Wait! Kikyo!" He jumped down from the tree, when he found her she was curled in a ball, crying slightly. "Hey, quit it don't cry…"

"You don't… hate me?" Kikyo looked up she was startled.

"No, I could never hate you…" Inu-Yasha hugged her, smiling as he did so.

They had made love that night, Kikyo had used the Shinkon no Tama to change Inu-Yasha into a demon, half dog, half wolf. And she too changed, and became a demon a half fox, and a quarter cat and hawk. The change lasted only the night but Kikyo had the 9-day pregnancy of a demon, and the child was also a demon, a quarter fox, dog, and wolf, and an eighth cat and hawk. She named the child Kagome….


	3. Chapter One, Kaida

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter One

"Oi! Wench!" Inu-Yasha yelled, as he saw Kagome going back into the well. "Where do you think your going?!"

Kagome winced, she hadn't wanted Inu-Yasha to see her, "Home baka! Where else?" She was not wearing her uniform, but instead a grey-blue shirt that complimented her eyes, and jeans.

"But you just went!" Inu-Yasha landed on the rim of the well blocking the path for Kagome.

"It's my birthday! So SIT!" She kicked him to the side, and jumped in the well. "I mean a girl deserves to spend time at home for her birthday, right?" She murmured to herself.

"Oh, Kagome! Happy Birthday!" her mom was in the kitchen, making a birthday cake. "Now, when I'm done I need to tell you something."

"What?" She stuck her finger in the dough her mom was pouring into a pan, and stuck it in her mouth. "Yummmmmm…" She smiled in bliss.

"Glad you thinks so, but no picking!" She swatted Kagomes thin fingers away.

"So…" Kagome tried to get her mom back on the subject of what she was going to tell her.

"So… You don't ruin your appetite?" Her mom, stuck the pan in the oven, and set the timer.

"No! So what are you going to tell me?" Kagome rolled her eyes, for there age, you would think parents would be brighter.

"Come." Her mom beckoned, and walked out the door, into the hall, and then finally into her bedroom. "Sit down. This is very important."

Kagome sat down on the bed. "If this is another 'birds and the bees' I swear-"

"No, this is much more important." She sighed, and drew in a large breath.

"Along time ago…

_A young Kikyo and Kaida (A .N. Lets say that's her moms name, 'cause I don't know what it really is.) "Ki-chan! I got to go home now, momma's gonna be mad!"_

_"Bye Kai-chan! And Happy 12 Birthday! We've know each over…" Kikyo paused and stuck her tongue out slightly, "1, 2, 3, 4, 5! 5 years!"_

_"Yeah!" And she jumped into the well._

"You knew Kikyo?" Kagome was on her feet, hands spread out at her side.

"Yes, she was a wonderful friend to me… Cold to strangers, well the could have been trying to steal the jewel… but she was very nice to her friends." Kaida explained nicely, and hesitantly Kagome sat.

_"Ka-chan." An older Kikyo, (from a little before she died) "Please, take care of my daughter…" She handed Kaida a small bundle. _

_"Ki-chan?" Kaida took the bundle, looking at the small girl inside._

_"Her name is Kagome. She is a demon, but I placed a spell to make her look human, until her 16 birthday… Please take care of her until then!" And Kikyo started to the well._

_"Wait." Kaida put up her hand, "Who is her father?" _

_"Don't worry," Kikyo looked back and smiled. "She will know, and love him."_

"Kikyo… My mother?" Kagome was in utter shock and disbelieve.

"Yes Kagome." Kaida nodded.

"And I'm Demon?"

"Yes, and you will look it after tonight." Kaida took a small ribbon out of her pocket, and tied it in Kagomes hair. "Now, dinners ready, and after we're done we'll open your presents, and then you should sleep. I'll pack your bag so you can leave in the morning."

"But… I'll be a demon…" Kagome subconsciously chewed on her fingernail.

"Yes. One… idea was that, that you would forget what had happened, and only us, and Kikyo. I didn't think that would go over well with you." She stood, and walked out. "Or," She turned and smiled, "You could just fake your death, and live with some one else."

"But the jewel!" Kagome was on her feet in a second.

"You can find them with out Inu-Yasha." She smiled, and then said. "Now it's time for dinner, so go get Souta, and ji-chan." 

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, I never read these but just to tell you, should this be a (an)

a. Sess/Kag (a little strange, cuase Inu's her dad, so Sess is her uncle…But I love Sess/Kag stories, so, I'll try)

b. Nar/Kag (this is strange, but I think it would work)

c. Kou/Kag (This is the easest, but not mainy people like Kouga-kun)

d. Mir/Kag (But what about Sango)

e. OC/Kag (Who?)

It will be Sango/Mirokou and Rin/Shipou and kinda, half Kikyo/Inu-Yasha.I execty any and all reviews so…'Reviews make my world spin' Bye!


	4. Chapter Two, Kagome

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Two

Kagome grabbed her large backpack it was smaller than usual, containing a few kimono's and miko uniforms. She stopped and looked in the mirror. Her hair was now easily as long as Kikyo's, and was auburn, with streaks of Silver, brown, red, black, and gold. It was tied up like her mothers, but her ribbon was silver, signifying her demon heritage. Her eyes, once a warm brown, were now blue (like that of Kikyo) and glittered silver (when she was sad, mad, unhappy ect.) and gold (when she was happy, joyful, bouncy, ect.) She was currently wearing on of the miko outfits; it greatly resembled Kikyo's except they were silver and blue, a demon miko. She had two dark blue strips on the side of her face and a Red Crescent moon on her forehead (facing opposite of Sesshoumaru's) 

"Kagome dear!" Kaida yelled to her adopted daughter. "One more thing!" And she tossed a bag of coins into her hand. "I suggest the Western Lands! But you fake memory lose!"

"I do not want to fake memory lose!" Kagome growled, this was getting annoying.

"Then you don't have to fake it!" And ji-chan hit her with a o-fuda and she fainted.

"What did you just do?!" Kaida caught Kagome before she fell.

"I erased her memories!" He grinned. And held up a peace sign "Now she doesn't have to pretend!" 

"Oh kami-san…" Kaida picked Kagome and her bag up, they had drawn a vile of Kagomes human blood last night , so the could make it look like she was died, they could also put her (unconscious) next to the well, and it would look like someone attacked them both! It was the perfect plan…

In the Warring States Era

"Inu-Yasha!" Shipou whined. "Go get Kagome!"

"Humph, the wench can-" he cut of at the smell of Kagomes blood… "Kagome!" He grabbed Shipou and ran of to the well.

"Kagome?" Shipou chocked out. He saw Demon Kagome's body, and Kagomes blood she was covered in it.

"Mama? Ji-Chan?" She rubbed her eyes. "Blood… it's all over me… whose blood. Where am I?" She muttered to her self, not noticing Inu-Yasha or Shipou.

"What the fuck did you do with Kagome!?" Inu-Yasha grabbed her by the color of her miko top.

"Who are you? Let me down your hurting me!" she squirmed in his grasp.

"What." He slammed her into the nearest tree. "Did." He pushed her off the ground more. "You. Do." His claws tightened around her neck, drawing blood. "To. KAGOME!" He yelled at her she winced.

"Stop it!" Inu-Yasha's eyes were red, but then he smelled her blood and dropped her. She fell in a heap.

"Who the hell are you!" He snarled, kicking so she faced him.

"Kagome." She muttered and passed into unconsciousness, for the second time in less than an hour.

Inu-Yasha picked her up, and carried her to Kaeda's cabin.

"My she is in bad condition. What happened to her." Kaeda asked putting a damp towel on Kagomes forehead. 

Inu-Yasha looked slightly embarrassed.

"Inu-Yasha attacked her, cause she was covered in Kagome-san's blood." The wonderful source of information came for Shipou.

"Ah, and who is this lovely young lady." Miroku and Sango entered the room. 

"She's a youkai! Houshi-_sama_." Inu-Yasha sneered.

"And a rather badly wounded one, too." Sango knelt down next to the girl. "Why is there so much blood?"

"Some of it is Kagome-san's but some is her's. Inu-Yasha thought that she killed Kagomes-san."

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned. Then she saw Inu-Yasha "Stay, stay away!" She crawled backward until she was pressed against the wall, and put one hand in front of her face shielding her. "Please don't hurt me…" She whimpered.

"Err." Inu-Yasha looked flustered.

"What ecstatically did you do?" Kaeda wondered.

"Excuse me. My lady? I wish to speak to you in private." Miroku took Kagome by the shoulder and led her out.

"What do you wish to speak to me about, houshi?" 


	5. Chapter Three, Miroku

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Three

"What do you wish to speak to me about, houshi?" Kagome asked as they got out of Inu-Yasha's hearing rang.

"My lady, what is you name?" He smiled and sat on a rock.

"Kagome, Houshi-sama, Kagome." She leaned on against a tree that was a cross from Miroku.

"Well, Kagome-san. My name is Miroku." He stood and bowed. "You can not go by Kagome, it will… upset the others. Do you have another idea?"

Her shoulders sagged. "No, my name. My true-mothers name and face, and my adopted mother, bother, and grandfather are all I remember."

"Why not use your adopted mothers name?" Miroku wondered.

"Because." She drew in a deep breath. "She left me. I could not bare using her name. And my mother, she was 'Kikyo'"

"Kikyo." He grabbed her shoulders. "Kikyo! She was you mother! Leave! Leave now, or Inu-Yasha WILL kill you!"

"Why?" She tilted her head.

"Inu-Yasha loved, maybe even still loves Kikyo, but she betrayed him. And us. I ask you please leave!" Miroku's arms dropped.

"No… NO! Mother would NEVER!" She shook her head.

"Listen," Miroku said softly, and once again grabbed her shoulders. "LISTEN!" He shook her.

"NO! I WON'T LISTEN!!" She continued shaking. "No, mother…" She started to cry, and leaned in to him.

"Shh." He rapped his arms around her, one hand smoothing her hair. "It's okay."

"Mother wouldn't…" She sobbed him to his chest. "No…"

"Shh. don't worry, go by Kagome, it's okay. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you, okay?" 

"Thank you, Miroku-san." She snuggled in closer to his chest.

"Just Miroku. Just Miroku…" He patted her on head.

"Kay, 'Just Miroku'." She smiled.

"Okay, lets go back then, Kagome-chan." Miroku pulled her away.

"Kay, Miroku-kun." And they walked back, once they were in hearing rang of the humans Miroku slapped his forehead.

"Oh, yes I forgot, but." He knelt down one knee, and took her hands. "Will you bare my children?"

"MIROKU!!!!!!" Sango stormed out of the house, and waked Miroku on the head with Hiraikotsu. "Sorry about that, what did you talk about?" She asked Kagome.

"Hm?" She looked up.

"Nothing…" Miroku got back up, only to be hit again.

"I wasn't talking to you."

"We, I, just said who I was." Kagome looked down at the fallen man. "Miroku-kun? Are you living?" She taped him the shoulder.

"Hm…" He got up, using the hand Kagome had supplied. "Yes, but I wish I wasn't…"

"Miroku-_kun_?" Sango's eyes widened. 

"What is taking so long?!" Inu-Yasha came out from behind the hose where he had been eavesdropping. He had only heard the words they had yelled, but it was enough to wonder exactly _what _were they were doing.

"Hm?" They all turned to face him. Miroku and Kagome holding hand, Sango looking like she was going to die shock.

"Time for DINNER!" Kaeda's voice rang out.

"Hm, dinner…" Inu-Yasha rubbed his stomach. 

"So, what is name, _youkai_?" Inu-Yasha sneered, as they went in side Kaeda's hut.

"Her name is Kagome. And if so much as _try _to hurt her I will not only call her mother, to fight you but too shall attack you." Miroku put a comforting hand on Kagomes shoulder. And once again Sango all most died of shock.

"Ka-go-me?" Inu-Yasha nearly fell over.

"Um-Hm" Kagome nodded.

"Well, sit down Kagome-san." Kaeda smiled and tapped the floor next to her, Kagome sat there, Miroku next to her, sang next to him, and Inu-Yasha glaring at Kagome.

"This is really good Keada-baba!" Shipou called up from the ground beside Kaeda.

"Thank you. So Kagome is name eh? Well I am Kaeda." She said handing Kagome a bowl. "This is Inu-Yasha, Shipou, Sango, and you know Miroku." She pointed of handed a bowl to each of them as she said their names.

"Okay. I'm Kagome." Kagome fidgeted slightly.

"Did you kill Kagome-onee-san?" Shipou looked her in the eye; it was impossible to lie to some one so cute.

"I don't think so…but I've lost most of my memories. So I may have, I'm sorry if I did, but I don't know…" She was almost crying.

"Kagome…" A voice said from the door, it was cold, and female sounding.

"Oka-san?" Kagome looked towards the door. Kikyo was standing the bow in her hand at her side.

"Yes Kagome, my daughter. Yes." She nodded.

"Ka-san!" She threw herself at Kikyo. 

"Where's Oto-san?" Kagome asked letting go of her mother.

"Right here." Kikyo pointed to…


	6. Chapter Four, Kagura

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Four

"Right here." Kikyo pointed to Inu-Yasha, who currently had half a noodle in this mouth.

"Huh?" Inu-Yasha expertly summed his questions up. "Daughter? What?"

"You forgot?" Kikyo raised an eyebrow, and walked over and whispered something in Inu-Yasha's ear.

"GA!" Inu-Yasha fell over. "I don't-"

"Ka-San?" Kagome gently pulled on Kikyo's sleeve. "We, um, some one else is here…" 

"Kagura…" Sango grabbed her boomerang. "Hirai-" she was cute of by Kagura.

"Shut up. I am here for the youkai." Kagura sneered. Inu-yasha stepped out. "The _full_ youkai." 

"What do want with me?!" Kagome yelled up before Inu-Yasha could reply.

"Naraku wants you, Onee-san."

Sorry it's so short… TITLE! **_Give me a title!!!!!!!_**


	7. Chapter Five, Oneesan

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Five

"Naraku wants you, Onee-san." Kagura said, hands on hips. 

"Onee-san? But Kikyo and Inu-Yasha are my parents, and you are not either one of their children." Kagome wondered.

"That mutt? No, Naraku is you father; he tricked Onigumo in to giving him his body that night. And then to think, he managed to…kill Kikyo. Sadistic, ne?" She played with a strand of hair as she did this. 

"Na-raku?" Kagome bit her tongue, her eyes glazed over and she fell to her knees, but was caught quickly by Kagura.

"Kagome! My daughter!" Kikyo reached out and grabed the edge of Kagura's feather, before slipping and falling a good 10 feet into Inu-Yasha's arms. "Kagome…" She sobbed and curled into her one true loves arms. The 'One true love' was not sure _what _had happened, but Kikyo he did know Kikyo was curled in his arms sobbing.

"Um…" he looked at her. "Lets go!" It seemed he only thing to do, go after Kagura.

Kagura had cared Kagome back to Naraku palace, set her down and left, to sleep. Kagome was left still unconscious on the floor. A woman walked in, she had dark eyes, white hair and was carrying a mirror.

"Onee-san, my half sister…" She murmured to herself. "Good night." She curled next her and fell asleep, looking like the small child she truly was.

Naraku watched his two daughters sleep, both beautiful, both extraordinarily strong. He smiled as he saw the something slip out of Kagome's hand, a shard of a jewel…


	8. Chapter Six, Forget it

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Six

Naraku watched his two daughters sleep, both beautiful, both extraordinarily strong. He smiled as he saw the something slip out of Kagome's hand, a shard of a jewel…

"Wake up Kagome-nee-san!" Kagura slid the door open. She looked in side and saw Kanna curled up next to a now sleeping Kagome. Tears welled Kaguras eyes, this is a relationship she could never have.

"Imotou-chan…" Kagome opened her eyes, "Is it already morning?" She covered her yawn, only when she tried to put it down did she notice Kanna. "Eh, mirror? Kanna?" Recognition was there and gone in a blink of an eye. "What's wrong?" She held out her pale hand.

"I-I don't know." Kagura sniffed and sat down, leaning on Kagome.

Kagome laughed lightly, "How can you not know why you feel bad?" She looked at her.

"I want, see you make people love you, every where you go, people love you. They just hate me, a youkai, Naraku's daughter, it doesn't matter why. They just do." She closed her eyes, blocking her tears, "They all hate me."

"Not every one hates you. I don't." Kagome rapped an arm around her.

"You love every-" A servant opening the door cut her of.

"Kagura-san, Kanna-san, Kagome-san, Naraku-sama wishes to see you." She walked out.

"Let's go," Kagome grabbed Kaguras hand.

"Hm?" Kanna grabbed Kaguras hand just before they left the room.

"Ah, Kagome-chan, you will be trained as well taught to use weapons, and your Miko powers in this room, you will spend one day, it will seem a year to you, in their with each of the masters. Understand?" Naraku pointed at the door to a room and half a dozen masters that were standing next to it.

"Alright." She stretched her arms out in front of her, smiling as she heard them crack, "I'm ready."

"I will do first." A demon with dark red hair, startling blue eyes, and dark skin volunteered. She cared a bow made of rowan, inlaid with opal and silver, she also had a simpler bow of oak and a quiver. The quiver was also intricate made of clothe with bands of steel keeping it in shape, patterns of the gods and goddesses of hunt and bows in every culture etched in to it. "I am Yumi, I will teach you the art of the bow." 

"I know a little about the bow," Kagome shuffled her foot.

"Well, forget it, every thing. Forget it."

A

a. Sess/Kag 6

b. Nar/Kag 7

c. Kou/Kag 11

d. Mir/Kag 3

e. Inu/Kag 4

B

a. Sess/Kag 2

b. Nar/Kag 0

c. Kou/Kag 1

d. Mir/Kag 1

e. Inu/Kag 0

f. OC/Kag 0


	9. Chapter Seven, Tanoshi

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Seven, Tanoshii

 "Well, forget it, every thing. Forget it."

"New, concentrate on the crystal, let all yer power flow into it, understand? Have ye done that?" A middle-aged to elderly woman, Tanoshii by name, placed her hands on top of Kagomes. "Ged, now let flow through ye the power." She was gorgeous, with tan skin, dark brown eyes, raven-black hair with a few silver strands, and red lip. 

A soft glow formed over Kagomes hands, a dark purple-pink. A pale aurora of silvers, blues, greens, and purples shimmered above them.

"Very ged, new move yer hands," Tanoshii pulled her hands away from the pale ones of her student, Kagome spread her hands out as if she was holding beach ball and the crystal was the center of it. "Raught, nuw-" 

Kagome fell back in her chair unconscious. Her wavy black hair falling around her shoulders, her eyes closed. Tanoshii had removed the spell that made her look like a daughter of Inu-Yasha; the only truly same thing were her eyes, still a piercing blue. 

"Ach, not ageen." Tanoshii murmured, she was the last 'Trainer' of Kagome, the seventh instructor, a miko, she was the supposed to teach her to control her miko abilities. 

Kagome had spent, from her perspective, 6 and a half years in this world, to everyone else it was a mere 7 days and 6 nights. She had trained first with the bow, then was taught proper youkai, and human manners, followed by swordsmanship, throwing knives and daggers, then her youkai abbilites, this had been taught by Naraku himself, and finally staff, she was the last, miko training. 

"Up ye go, and to yer room." She placed her slim hands on Kagomes shoulders and she rose into the air, and floated to her room.

"Ugh…" Kagome rubbed her head it was throbbing horribly. She sat up, and looked around, she saw her sword leaning against her chair and she remembered the man who had given it to her. 

_"No! You _must _move! Don't stand in one place in till your bloody head is cut of! Move!" A tall man helped Kagome to her feet. He had piercing black eyes pale, almost translucent skin and pointed ears, for he was one of the few night _youkai_. He ran his hand through his long, straight, beautiful, black hair _

_"I am sorry." She bowed her head. "Truly sorry, Kageno-sama." She said his last name with the formal 'sama' on the end to show how sorry she truly was._

_"Don't waste any 'sama's on me." He chuckled._

_"Alright, Yoake-kun!" She beamed._

Yoake, Kageno. Dawn shadows, or shadows dawn. A strange name by all means, but it fit him well. He planed to fight for his people, to bring them out of hiding, like many of the others who taught her, he was doing this as a peace offering to Naraku but Kagome had grown on him. She had several other gifts, including a silver inlaid set of throwing knives, a rowan staff, the bow that Yuma had used, and a few other things. 

"Mother," She whispered as she played with the silver ribbon in her hair. How was she? Were they looking for her? Did they care? "Do I even matter?" She cried into her pillow, tears welled and fell, soaking it through. "Do they care?"

Sess/Kag 2

Nar/Kag 0

Kou/Kag 1

Mir/Kag 1

Inu/Kag 0 (I guess that sense he's not her dad, it would work, but I don't like it)

OC/Kag 0


	10. Chapter Eight, Blood

Inu-Yasha; A Feudal Fairy Tale

Chapter Eight, Blood.

"Do they care?"

"My daughters." Naraku smiled at them, showing his teeth –it is a strangely disconcerting thing, being smiled at by an evil Hanyou. 

"Yes father?" Kagome asked, leaning against the wall opposite him, she was carelessly flipping a dagger in the air, occasionally catching it and making it balance it her fingertip.

"You three are to tell Inu-Yasha of the war, and kill him. Or at least," Grabbed the bare blade of the blade. "Bring me his blood."

"Inu-Yasha-san are you sure this is the right way to go?" A small child asked, she had dark brown, even black, hair in a small pig-tail on the side of her head. 

"Yes." He said flatly.

"Rin." A sharp voice broke their 'conversation'. "Come, don't stray to far from me." The Tai youkai of the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru told his young companion. He had white hair and yellow eyes like his brother, but they shone like burnished gold.

"I smell-" Inu-Yasha paused sniffing the air. "Kagura."

"Hello Inu-Yasha. I trust you have my meet my sister?" She moved out of the way, "Kagome?"

"My daughter!" Kikyo, all but forgotten until, yelled.

"Mother." She nodded her head, in greeting. "Inu-Yasha," She paused for a moment and shock her head, "I doubt I'll ever know why I loved you."

"What?" 

"But for now," She smirked, "It's time to die." She drew her sword, and launched her self at him, only to be stopped by Kagura.

"I'm sorry for my sisters," She paused as if looking for the correct words. "Hastiness." She dropped her. "You are to be told of the War of Shadows, in which we shall fight for the side of Naraku. This is your last warning, and chance to join us." She grinned, knowing her answer. "Well, what do you say?"

"Never!"

(I am seriously tempted to leave here.)

"So, you are Kagome?" Sesshoumaru walked up to her, he held her chin up looking in to his eyes, a trick he had picked up –it let him see the past of the person he held. 

"Who are you?" She didn't struggle, and merely let her emotions show in her eyes, sorrow, anger, and annoyances.

"Lord Sesshoumaru. The Taiyoukai of the West." He frowned when something flickered in her eyes, a glimpse of hatred.

"I remember." She pulled away from his grip. "You tried to kill father."

"He kidnapped my daughter." He stated coolly, making no attempt to re-capture her chin.

"No. He wouldn't." She shook her head calmly, "My _father_," she annunciated the word loudly. "Would do no such thing."

"Kagetsume, take care of Rin." He kept his eyes on the girl in front of him. "Come." He rapped an arm around her waist and jumped in to the sky.

"Eh?" Kagome looked at the arm around her and then the silhouette of Sesshoumaru, his face expressionless, his hair being tugged back by the wind that ran through it, and she blushed. "What do you think you're doing?"

"You will see." 


	11. READ

AUTHORS NOTE 

I'm changing my pen name, to Kage no Youke! I will be changing it on the 13 of September! Please don't flame me about this!

But I nice so I'll put in a little… synopsis.

Okay! So… Kikyo is Kagomes mother, Naraku is her father. She is loyal to Naraku however. She also is demon, and has hair like Narakus and eyes like Kikyo's. She has been trained in the bow, then was taught proper _youkai_, and human manners, followed by swordsmanship, throwing knives and daggers, then her _youkai_ abilities, this had been taught by Naraku himself, and finally staff, she was the last, miko training.


End file.
